Kado Vane
An independent, freelance pilot and Captain of The Revenant, a ship made famous for its history of being rebuilt time and time again and surviving countless battles. He is currently attempting to lay low on Onderon until the war comes to an end. Biography Born to the noble Vane family in Coruscant, Kado was groomed for command in the Republic. Having initially entered the University of Coruscant, Kado was an exemplary and proficient student. Academia would come naturally to the young noble, but it was the thought of piloting that had truly excited him. By the time Kado reached maturity, he applied to the Skystrike Academy without the permission or blessing of his family. Seeking to become a pilot for the Republic, rather than a politician, Kado risked his inheritance and name. Accepted into the academy, Kado put his mind to the studies of star crafts, the anatomy of spaceships and how they could be better improved and optimised for the Republic fleet for their war on the Trade Union. In 35 BBY, Kado graduated from the academy and was stationed in Coronet City to aid in the design and the construction of ships foer the Republic. It was in Corellia that Kado learnt from the best pilots in the Galaxy, a way of flying and techniques that the academy would never be hazardous enough to suggest. In 32 BBY, in light of the news of the attack on Naboo, Vane was exasperated that the Senate would allow such an attack to take place without any military aid given to the Naboo Royals. He watched the Senate turn a blind eye to the Trade Union blatant attack on a peaceful planet and could not understand why their fleet was not even called to intercept the Trade Union fleet as peacekeepers. It was at that moment that Kado Vane's trust and loyalty to the Republic began to wane, not to its people, but to those in Senate who had been elected to represent the people, his father included. The following ten years were palpably tense for Kado, as he watched the Separatists continue to act in defiance of the Republic and with little action taken against them. Planets continuously called for aid from the Republic, and the cries fell on deaf ears as the senate could not achieve a mandate to take such actions. Believing that a revolution would soon come, due to the inaction of the Republic, Vane began working on a new design for a ship, one faster and more durable than the Republic designs he had come up with. Upon completion, he hid the ship in a private dock in a starport on Exodeen and was ready for the day that he would be forced to leave the Republic. In 22 BBY, Kado was finally proud to serve in the Republic Army when his fleet was called into service for a mission on Geonosis, the first of many battles against the Separatists. Kado would Captain his Republic ship in the coming battles. Knowing he needed an edge in the war to come, he brought about his nameless ship into the fleet which would undergo repairs and modifications after every battle, having sustained heavy damage as a result of Kado's reckless and experimental piloting style. After five battles of near destruction, he would name his ship The Revenant, as a result of the ship coming back from death time and time again. In 20 BBY, Kado and his crew were assigned the Jedi Master Crix Nalle. Kado had been tasked with keeping the Jedi alive and safe aboard his vessel. Over the next year, Kado and his crew would grow close to the Jedi Master, developing a relationship beyond just camaraderie but a genuine desire to fight for one another and die for one another. Together, they would find great success, to the point where their missions would become more covert operations of infiltration and subterfuge. In 19 BBY, Kado's crew were sent to the stronghold of Cato Neimoidia with a strike team led by Crix Nalle. Finding a quiet and secluded spot to the south, whilst Republic forces launched their assault on the North, Kado landed his ships just outside the walls of the fortress and watched the team disembark. It was then that Kado had received the message from Chancellor Palpatine, a hologram appearing on the dashboard of The Revenant, to execute Order 66. He didn't know, nor had he heard of the order and looked to his crew with confusion, quickly interrupted by the sounds of blasters not thirty feet from the ship. The crew ran to the ramp of the ship to find the Jedi Master shot down in the dirt, with five Republic troopers standing over him. Thew crew of the Revenant immediately drew their weapons to open fire, but Kado stoically called on them to lower their weapons. He looked upon the troopers with hidden fury, promising himself and his fallen Jedi friend that he would see justice. Kado invited the Republic troopers back onto the ship, assuming that their mission was over. Kado would serve the Empire for the following year, though his crew departed immediately after Cato Neimoidia to join Rebel Forces. They believed Vane was an Imperial Loyalist and had been brain-washed, but the truth was that Kado intended to rise the ranks of the Empire and bring it down from the inside. It seemed that Vane would be outsmarted, as he was called to Coruscant to undergo a final exam ahead of a promotion within the Empire. Moff Halcard would greet the pilot in an audience chamber, before Vane's old crew were brought in bound, bruised and scarred. As traitors to the Empire, they were to be executed for their crimes and final exam for Kado Vane was give the order to execute his former crew. With a burning rage inside, he looked upon his crew with great sorrow and remorse. He knew that he had no choice, for his own survival rested upon giving the order. And so he did, raising and falling his hand to the firing squad of troopers and he watched what remains of his crew from the Clone Wars fall. It was a step too far for Vane, who swiftly turned down the offer of promotion and resigned from his position and left the Empire. Knowing he had a limited time before the fleet discovered the news, Vane fled to the hangar and stole away his ship and head for the Outer Rim, stopping by Onderon in the hope of finding a contract that would pay his way to the Outer Rim. He was aware of others who had thought to leave the Empire, and so he was joined by Jaina and Nej Aldel as they defected. But it would only be a matter of time before the Empire came searching for him to return to his work and provide the manufacture plans of his ship to the Empire for mass production. Companions Jaina Nej Aldel KV-PT Ability Scores Skills Computers - A developed skill at the University of Coruscant, only furthered greater by his work on spacecrafts for the Republic Fleet. Engineering - A developed skill at the University of Coruscant, only furthered greater by his work on spacecrafts for the Republic Fleet. Perception - A perceptive pilot, astute at spotting danger and navigating a ship through dangerous climates. Piloting - A skilled pilot, training at the Skystrike Academy and developing his ability as a Captain amongst the finest Corellian pilots. Ranged - Adept with a blaster, should the circumstance require it. Category:Characters